memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'varo class
's Foundry. | Width = 330 meters 's Foundry. | Height = 57 meters 's Foundry. | Crew = 150 | Speed = warp 9 | Maxspeed = quantum slipstream velocities | Cruspeed = | Armaments = 1 plasma dual cannon, 1 plasma dual beam array, 1 plasma turret, 2 plasma beam arrays, 2 plasma torpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields, cloaking device | Systems = plasma destabilizer | Auxiliary Craft = shuttlecraft | altimage = }} The T'varo-class was combat-oriented starship class used by the Romulan Star Empire's Star Navy since the 24th century. The design was based on the successful bird-of-prey of the 22nd century. In that time, the T'varo-class was a swift warbird design. By 2409, the T'varo was classified a light warbird and in use by the Tal Shiar and the Romulan Republic. ( , ) Affiliation The T'varo-class was developed by the Romulan Star Empire for its Star Navy in the 24th century. ( ) When the Star Empire crumbled, the Tal Shiar swallowed the military branch and was now the operator of the Romulan fleet. ( ) Various factions claimed T'varo-class warbirds for their own use, including the Romulan Republic and Reman factions. The Remans gave their ships a distinctive livery. ( ) Specifications The Romulan bird-of-prey of the 25th century was in common use by the year 2409. The T'varo class was commonly deployed by the Tal Shiar as a sort of support vessel, cannon fodder, or a frigate. It was armed with a total of three plasma beam arrays, one forward facing plasma dual cannon, one plasma turret at the rear, and two forward plasma torpedo launchers, able to launch basic and heavy plasma torpedoes. The heavy torpedo was slow moving, targetable, but very powerful. One torpedo of this kind (Heavy) could devastate the shields of a ship equal to the user's class. The design was based on the Romulan bird-of-prey of the 22nd century. This class was also used by the Remans, albeit with a different hull coloration. However, both designs featured the Star Empire's logo in black on the top. These birds-of-prey usually operated in groups. ( ) A simpler version of these ships were known as T'liss Birds of Prey. Class variations Subclasses In the early 25th century, the T'varo-class light warbird was available in three variants: basic, retrofit and Fleet T'varo. Differences among the subclasses were equipment, hull durability and power levels. Basic T'varos were frigates commanded by officers with the rank of lieutenants or higher. ( ) Retrofits were available to RRF officers with the rank of admiral. The fleet variant required support by Starfleet or the KDF to be obtained. ( ) Livery By 2409, a total of six basic livery designs was available to choose from for RRF officers, which could be modified further. These options were known as: Aged Romulan, Romulan Type 1 and 2, Reman Type 1 and 2, and Fleet T'varo. ( ) A seventh option was available when the ship was equipped with a Reman-made shield. ( }}) Image:T'varo Romulan Type 1.jpg|Romulan Type 1 Image:T'varo Romulan Type 2.jpg|Romulan Type 2 Image:T'varo Aged Romulan.jpg|23rd century style Image:T'varo Reman Type 1.jpg|Reman Type 1 Image:T'varo Reman Type 2.jpg|Reman Type 2 Image:T'varo Mirror.jpg|Mirror counterpart Image:T'varo Romulan Veteran.jpg|Veteran variant Image:Fleet T'varo.jpg|Fleet variant Image:Reman bird-of-Prey.jpg|Equipped with Reman shields History Throughout the year 2409, this class of ship was frequently encountered by Federation and Klingon Empire starships within and without the territory of the Romulan Star Empire. Birds-of-prey were part of fleets wandering through the Alpha Centauri and Iota Pavonis sector blocks. ( ) Starfleet eliminated all Tal Shiar ships in the Rhi system. ( ) Starfleet eliminated all rogue Reman ships in the Eirhess and Terrh systems. ( ) When the Tal Shiar attempted to conquer the independent Romulan colony , their task force was led by and included two more T'varo-class warbirds. The colonists defended themselves with two squadrons of three T'varo-class warbirds in one and another one paired with a warbird in the other. Both squadrons were disabled but not destroyed, thanks to a starship of the Romulan Republic that had infiltrated the Tal Shiar and participated in the invasion to gather evidence to expose Colonel Hakeev. The commanding officer of the Eisn was called on the surface shortly before Maiori Vrimek detonated a thalaron bomb incinerating the planet. ( }}) A squadron of three Reman T'varo-class warbirds, with Reman livery, attacked an RRF starship in the Hobus system to prevent its crew from finding a hidden Iconian gateway. The warbirds were destroyed. ( }}) One week later, the Tal Shiar fielded a pair of birds-of-prey to protect the against an attack by a Republican fleet in Iota Pavonis sector block deep space. The Tal Shiar ships were destroyed but Colonel Hakeev escaped from the Khnial through an Iconian gateway. ( ) Ships of this class participated in a battle at Brea III against the Tal Shiar, Romulan Imperial Fleet and the Iconians. ( ) Obisek, leader of the Reman rebellion, commanded the Rerik during a Romulan assault on The Vault. The Rerik infiltrated the occupied station, protected by Starfleet and Klingon Defense Force shuttles. It suffered damage but the station's thalaron generator was shut down and the liberated Remans retook the Vault. ( ) The was accompanied by a squadron of birds-of-prey, which where destroyed by a Borg cube, in the Burgus system. ( ) Known ships thumb|Ventral view. * * * * * [[Unnamed T'varo class starships|unnamed T'varo-class starships]] :This class presumably included a prototype ship that would be named ''T'varo, although no such ship was mentioned.'' Appendices Connections Appearance and references External links * category:romulan starship classes category:reman starship classes category:bird of prey classes category:warbird classes